Phae and Silent
by cerazonous
Summary: tis crap, involves the black company some how... not finished or very good


note: anything in (parenthesis) means theyre speaking in a language unkown to the people around them, _italics_ means it thoughts

----

i

She was sitting at the bar when they walked in, the Black Company, soldiers for hire, mercenaries for any purpose that lined their pockets with gold. It was the badge they all wore on their chests, or tied round their arms that gave them away, not to mention strangers were rare in this part of the world. (They're here for me you know,) she told the barkeep.

(Aye lass… but you knew he'd send someone eventually, just be glad they don't know who they be lookin' at, and they don't speak your tongue!) she smirked and drained her mug. The town was so small she began to wonder how they had found the place... to remember if she had done anyone wrong, given someone a reason to rat her out, she could think of no one... not in this lifetime.

(They've no clue what I really look like at least... good thing I was disguised when he caught me the first time...)

(Don't worry girl, we wont let 'em take you, you've done too much for us. You know none of us here would tell, not them, not anybody… you've been an angel to us)

That last remark made her smile, (If only you knew...) she muttered under her breath; as she did a tall, lean, snake of a man walked in, catching her smile. She quickly looked back to her drink, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention… she was the towns' healer… that would be bad enough.

(I'll be the first one they question once they find out who I am. That one's a wizard... I'll have to stick to the old fashioned methods from now on... I just hope the other villages are smart enough to keep their mouths shut around strangers, any stray tale could lead 'em straight to me…)

(You knew it would happen… It was the first thing you told us about, not a one of us around these parts would do anything to give you away.)

(Aye, but tales travel, rumours spread no matter how hard you try to keep 'em getting started... They've heard something, I'm sure.)

(We'll fight 'em if we have to, you know that. You didn't really think that power mad bastard would just let you go, did you?)

(I won't let y'all fight for the mistakes of my past… I really was hoping he'd just give up and leave me in peace… I did leave him with a pretty nasty scar tho…) she laughed, (but you know what they say about hope and drowning†... I ought to get the place ready, they'll want to check out everything... no use risking all you're necks just cause I left something out is there?)

(Haha! No of course not, you be careful, everyone feared this would come, we've prepared what stories to tell.)

She said goodbye and headed out the door, _"oh gods, there's no place like home is there? No place safe at least..." _the wizards' eyes followed her out and she could here their gossip behind her back in languages they thought unknown in these regions.

There weren't as many as she expected, _"they must be searching everywhere in these parts... curse Bael, that bastard... I should never have put myself in a position to get caught in the first place... gods, I just had to be so damned proud didn't I? Ah well, lesson learned... but that wizard..."_ she looked over her shoulder and grinned, _"gods, that one's hot... I just might risk it for him."_ She reached her house and quickly began hiding the bizarre things she had collected over the ages while the Company settled in at the bar/inn, _"Hmph, probably wont know what any of this stuff is anyway... which'd be the reason they take me...anything out of the ordinary… Blight! I'm part demon! I shouldn't have to fear man!"_ Her hand went to the silver collar at her throat and she growled in anger at herself, _"At least the enchantments he trapped me with will keep any magic users from finding me... Good ol' paranoid Bael… there, that's the last of it... but just to be safe _sigh_ I'll go through the entire house..._ Joia! Come here!"

"Aye, my lady Phae," a young girl entered the room, "those men... they're searching for you aren't they? They can't find you can they? Oh my lady, what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry child, they can't sense me, they've one wizard amongst them... and he'll be easy enough to fool… But as healers I fear they'll give us the most trouble... you've hidden the things I gave to you?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"The false wall you showed me."

"Good, get some potions and ointments made... make it look like we've been working... and don't be nervous, that's a dead give away to anyone searching for something."

"I can't help it Phae! I'm so scared for you!"

"I told you not to be! No matter what happens I will be fine! I... lived through Baels cruelties before... I can do it again if it comes to that... which it won't! Here, drink this, it will calm you." she withdrew a small amber potion from her pouch and gave it to Joia, who quaffed it, "That's a good girl, now relax, and go do what I told you." She began filling a cauldron with water while Phae headed upstairs to check around.

(All this trouble for one woman, gods, it shouldn't be this hard! Can't you sense her magic aura or something?) Silent shook his head (No, of course not... that damned thing he put on her so she can't use her powers... its keeping her safe as well isn't it? Why can't he just undo it? It'd make it a lot easier for us...)

(She's too far away, he can't sense her, so he can't find the spells to unravel them,) Silent signed, (besides this is the easiest job we've had in ages, its like a vacation.)

(Huh, for you maybe, you don't do a damned thing, just sit there and tell us if you can feel any magic being used or not. She's a damned demon! If she's as dangerous as this Bael says she is… shouldn't these people be terrified? You'd figure they'd do anything to be rid of her,) Silent just shrugged.

"So how long will you boys be stayin' 'round?" the barmaid asked as she set down their drinks

"Don't know… maybe a week, maybe longer… Why dear, you got plans for us maybe?"

"Haha!" she laughed, "Nothing like what you've got in mind I'm sure, it's just that the harvest festival is nigh, this friday matter of fact. It's good times and a good place to lose your money if'n you like to gamble."

"A festival eh? That could be fun, you wanna be my date?"

"Goodness! I've got a man, love, but its the perfect time to find someone, no one wants to be alone come winter! Y'all should stay and check it out."

The barmaid continued to flirt, "That's a good girl, keep em here as long as you can" the barkeep mumbled to himself as he poured some more drinks.

"Okay, thank gods that's over with, I've been through the house twice, everything should be in order, we've some actual healing salves now so nothing should look suspicious... maybe I should go out and find some fresh herbs or something just in case"

"Oh, Phae, and you told me not to be nervous!" Joia giggled, "Listen to you, goin' on like a mad woman. Even if you have forgotten something, chances are they won't know what it is… and that wizard can sense none of it unless it's being used right? We'll be okay, my lady"

"Oh gods, you're right... I'm just nervous... I wish they'd come take me away already... blast, I need a drink!"

Joia giggled again, "But then you'd have to go back to the bar… where they are..."

"Mmm… What better way to be non-suspicious than waltz right out amongst them, right?" Phae grinned.

"You just came from the bar! Now is not the best time to get drunk!"

"I won't get drunk... I'll just have one… okay, maybe two."

"Just one! You know how you get..."

sigh "Yeah, yeah… ol' Ivan probably wont give me more than one anyway, he knows too well how I get. I'll be back."

She trailed a string of curses as she made her way to the bar, took a few deep breaths before she entered, and walked right into Silent. "Ow!" she looked him up and down and grinned, (fuck,) she said in her tongue, he smiled briefly at her and continued out as she took a seat at the bar.

(Just couldn't stay away, could you lass, got everything taken care of then?)

(Aye, Ivan, it's done.)

(It's not good the way you looked at that one just now, I thought you said he was a wizard, just because you've got the hots for a man is no reason to risk your freedom, girl.) He set his biggest mug in front of her and filled it up, (just one now, I know you're nervous but that's no reason to get blitzed.)

She smiled and took a big gulp of beer before replying, (Thanks Ivan, and don't worry, I can resist a little temptation.)

The bar was quiet, except for the Company men chatting as they played cards, (they asked about you, when you were gone...)

(Great, what'd you tell them, nothing bad I hope.)

(They asked what language it was that you spoke.)

(Hmph, I almost forgot about that... ah well, at least I know none of them know it.)

(Aye, but sayin' it's a demon tongue isn't exactly a bright idea lass. I told 'em it's a mountain tongue you brought down with you when you came to our village. They asked what mountains, I told em I don't know, she don't like to speak of it.)

She felt the beer begin to numb her mind, (mm, that's good... threw in a little mystery eh... so I can make up the rest as I go along then?)

(Heheh, whatever you wish lady, I told em you were our healer too, but they didn't stop you when you came in, so I guess they won't be searching today.)

snort (Or they're going to wait and search my place last to see if they can make me nervous, damn Bael, damn mercenaries... I'm not going to let them take me back... I can sneak away during the festival, they'll be busy then either checkin' on the folks from out of town or tryin' to get laid... dammit, I hate running.)

(I don't know Phae, that wizard don't seem like a bad man, maybe you could work on 'im, get him to see you're not the terrible demon Bael's made you out to be…)

(What! Is that what Bael's told 'em? I'm some monster that he kept chained up for the good of the people?!) she hissed.

(Lord, Phae! Calm down! Getting mad about it'll do you no good. And yes, by what I've heard he's told 'em you're some kind of demon that was terrorizing the countryside, somehow he imprisoned it, and for a split second when he let his guard down it managed to escape and disguised itself as a young woman.)

She grunted, (what an ass.)

(Don't worry girl, we all know you're no demon, you've only to convince them of it.)

(heh, No problem… They'll never believe me… He'll never believe me… Wizards know demons are manipulative bastards. …he'll only think I'm trying to deceive him.)

(What's the harm in trying tho? You don't have to reveal yourself to him…)

(No… but if I let him get close enough he'll be able to tell… and then I'll be screwed… but… shit… doing something now is better than just waiting around… hiding with my tail between my legs.) she mumbled into the beer.

(You've taken you're share of chances girl, what's one more if it'll help you get free?)

She smirked, (Yeah… he feels powerful enough… If I play innocent maybe he can help me break this damn enchantment.)

(You won't have to play at anything, you are innocent, at least of what Bael accuses you of…) he laughed, (The rest is a different matter.)

(Hey now, be nice,) she finished her drink and grinned at him, (I better go to Joia… Good lord, I've left her alone in a town full of mercenaries, I am a monster!)He laughed as she walked out of the bar.

The black company had arrived late into the day, so by the time Phae left the bar it was already dark out, a fall chill had settled in the air, _"so nervous I'm not even paying attention to the time of day,"_ she shivered and rubbed her bare arms as she walked back to her house. Some of the Company men were at the stables, talking to the stable hands as they rubbed down the horses, _"Fuck, Embre! No… I can always say he's a special mountain breed or something... too late to worry about it now. No sign of that wizard at least, I feel like a giddy little schoolgirl around him… If only I wasn't a monster."_ She giggled as she thought about it, _"Nah, these past 20 years as a damn slave have been Hell… but I wouldn't change my life for anything… How many people can say they had a golden city? hah! …Ivan's right tho, any chance is better than none."_ She entered her house and stopped dead, Silent was there, waiting patiently while two others questioned Joia, _"Poor girl," _she thought, _"She's never been good with strangers,"_ aloud she asked, "Hey fellas, what can I do for ya? Joia, go get our cloaks, we've got some work to do." Joia mouthed 'thank you' and ran to the back of the house.

"You're the town healer," the short, fat one asked her.

"Aye, that I am."

"We've heard stories from some of the neighboring towns that you're the best to be found in these parts, can heal broken bones in a weak or so… perform miracles… How can you manage that?"

_ "Magic, you cunt!"_she wanted to say and just get it over with, "Miracles? I don't know about all that," she laughed, "I just use some old family secrets, you've got to heal fast in the mountains or you're out of luck."

"Huh, what kind of secrets then? Magic?"

"Fie! I don't dabble with that particular kind of madness… What would be the point of callin' 'em secrets if I went an' told anyone that asks? You'll have just as much luck gettin' em out of me as that old crone who lives down the way; she comes by every couple months or so, tries to bribe me to teach her m' tricks."

He signed something to Silent, who just shook his head no. "What're you going out for this late at night?"

"Some of the plants I use only grow at night and die by morning; I need to get to 'em before it gets too cold."

"We can't just let you wonder off by yourselves… just in case, you understand. Morty," he motioned to the other that was with him, "Go with them." Silent tapped him on the shoulder and signed something, the fat one replied in a language Phae guessed she wasn't supposed to understand so she feigned ignorance as the matter was decided and Silent stayed behind.

_"Oh gods, why do you have to pick on me."_

"Here you go Phae" Joia handed her a thick cloak and a basket, "Is… he coming with us?" she whispered and blushed lightly.

Phae smiled at her, "Unfortunately, yes, it seems we're not to be trusted, being healers an' all, we might get it into our heads to get all vigilante and sneak about the forest pickin' em off…"

"Hmph!" Silent grunted and shook his head.

"Let's go get our horses girl, maybe we can lose him in the woods."

----

† "Hope is like a piece of string when you're drowning; it'll keep your head above water, but it's not enough to get you out on its own."


End file.
